


Из Бенгази с любовью

by Vinmar



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: M/M, Post-Canon, Romance, by maryana
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-25 20:01:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3822973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vinmar/pseuds/Vinmar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Артур работает на спецслужбы США, а Имс очень интересуется искусством.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Из Бенгази с любовью

**Author's Note:**

> Этот текст написан maryana.

Не то чтобы это была проблема.

Ну, или же это была очень большая проблема.

Артур всегда отличался способностью испытывать противоречивые чувства. Еще в детстве он и млел, и морщился от запаха маминого крема для рук – в нем содержалась ваниль, и до сих пор, когда чувствовал этот запах, одновременно кривился и глубоко вдыхал.

Так было со многими вещами: к примеру, Артур никогда не мог определиться, нравятся ли ему морепродукты или же он их не выносит; привлекают ли его юные блондинки – или же он скрипит зубами от отвращения, укладывая их в свою постель, вводят ли его действительно в экстаз классические симфонии (особенно Рахманинов) – или он деревенеет при их звуках, потому что они разрывают ему нервы, и лучше не двигаться, а просто замереть.

Странное свойство, но мало ли странных свойств у людей?

В детстве это чувствовалось куда острее – пятилетний Артур часто ревел взахлеб, натыкаясь на что-то, что вызывало в нем сильные эмоции, и так и не сумев определить: удовольствие испытывает или отвращение, боль или радость. Он рыдал долго и безутешно, пока, в конце концов, бессознательно не находил единственно верный выход: просто избегал этих вещей.

Так было с некоторой музыкой, с едой, с некоторыми книгами. Артур обожал Рэя Брэдбери, просто до обожествления, но читать его не мог, испытывая острые приступы тоски. В детстве, когда ему все же доводилось дорваться до рассказов Брэдбери, он плавал в собственных слезах и засовывал потом эти рассказы на полку до следующего летнего вечера, совершенно особого, когда солнце садится особенно тяжело, в душной дымке, и мерцает от горизонта красным золотом, и хочется чего-то выворачивающего душу, чтобы на несколько минут умереть.

Так было с некоторыми снами: Артур, еще задолго до того, как начал работать с Домиником Коббом и прочими подобными ему людьми, видел порою очень странные, неизменно повторяющиеся сны – настолько странные и настолько яркие, что, просыпаясь, несколько дней не мог подключиться к реальности, путался между мирами. Поэтому, какими бы яркими и притягательными ни были эти сны, он не хотел их повторения – никогда. Но приходил день, когда он снова желал увидеть именно их.

При этом Артур был довольно практичным юношей: ему ничего не оставалось, и он полюбил свое парадоксальное мышление, как полюбил все психоделическое, но изящное, что видел вокруг: картины Эшера, галстуки с причудливыми рисунками, высокую моду, рестораны, где надо было есть с завязанными глазами, духи со странными запахами, классику, упрятанную в кислотные рейвовые миксы, уроки рисования тушью с пожилым японским каллиграфом – любителем хентая, латынь – которая была то ли безумно мертвой, то ли вечной живой. Все это было таким же, как он сам. А вместо Брэдбери он читал подражавших ему писателей – почти так же тонко, но не так больно.

И, в общем-то, это не было проблемой.

Это не стало проблемой даже тогда, когда Артур под убойной смесью алкоголя и наркотика попробовал любовь с мужчиной. Это случилось неожиданно: Артур словно плавал в жарком, упругом тумане, как в водах Мертвого моря, когда почувствовал на себе руки того парня, а затем и его губы, и его тяжелое тело, а потом ему стало странно и больно, и он дергался, извивался и мычал в мужских объятьях, в плену наркотика, хмеля и всего того, что с ним творилось, – но вырваться не нашел сил. Все странное, болезненное и невозможное, что тот парень с ним сделал, затянуло, ранило и больше не давало забыть – никогда, заставляя возвращаться к тайному опыту снова и снова, а потом скрывать это даже от себя. Ну, или делать вид, что это был последний раз. Впрочем, когда Артур впервые испытал несомненное, выносящее из собственного тела, развратное до мозга костей удовольствие, то вместе с тем он испытал и такое отвращение, что тот раз стал действительно последним.

После этого Артур выбирал только девушек, и как можно меньше похожих на мальчиков: стопроцентно женственных, плавных, мягких, с длинными волосами, длинными ресницами и большой грудью, совсем невинных на вид, бывших подростков, молоденьких большеглазых антилоп, которые не могли заглянуть в изнанку его желания. Не могли понять, что ему надо совсем другое. Да к тому времени он стал таким изощренным иезуитом в отношениях с самим собой, что никто бы не смог этого понять.

Он связал свою работу со сновидениями и теперь сам не мог вспомнить, что было первично: желание вернуться во сны или желание оправдать это желание высоким заработком. Работа есть работа, надо так надо, и вовсе необязательно было никому знать, что наш всегда рассудительный мальчик безнадежно подсел на сны лет с десяти.

Так что у Артура совершенно точно не было в жизни проблем, пока не появилась на горизонте одна, но грандиозная. Имя ей было Имс.

Как только Имс вошел в комнату в их первую встречу, у Артура моментально зазудело между лопатками. Встреча происходила в Чикаго, городе, который Артур страшно не любил, но именно там Дом, уже давно не заморачивавшийся географией, нашел интересное и прибыльное извлечение, так что пришлось смириться.

Так вот, это было в Чикаго, и за окном невзрачной квартиры на первом этаже лежал асфальт, как серая кожа, а на ней можно было разглядеть панцири гигантских жуков – автомобилей, и настроение у Артура было унылое, как вдруг… Имс возник точно из ниоткуда, и вид у него был небрежный, слегка скептический, и он что-то сразу же начал выговаривать Коббу на своем очаровательном, с типичными придыханиями, британском английском.

Нет, не очаровательном, а каком-то совершенно отвратительном.

И голос у него был какой-то сиплый, словно пропитый и донельзя прокуренный. И эта красно-оранжевая рубашка – подумать только, красно-оранжевая!

И на Артура он глянул только мельком, но так – словно бы увидел все, что Артур так глубоко в себе прятал.

Артур сразу же забыл про серую асфальтовую кожу и металлических жуков.

Поверх пламенеющей рубашки сверкала изящная лайковая кожа куртки, вроде бы совсем Имсу не подходившей, слишком легкомысленный атрибут. Да он и сам был легкомысленным, убеждал себя Артур, не в силах оторвать глаз, не в силах заткнуть уши, не в силах закрыться и забыть. Так было в первый раз – и так было всегда после.

Имс был театрален, и порой эта театральность заходила на грань с оперным пафосом, в нем был шик, и очарование, и свободолюбие, и молодость, и склонность к бездумным авантюрам, и любовь к эффектам, но за всем этим Артур видел, задыхаясь, другое: несгибаемые доспехи средневековых рыцарей, за всем этим Имс был как упоенная борьбой валькирия, как грозный шаман, как вождь африканского племени, и Артур жмурился от звучавшего в его голове ритма волшебных барабанов. Этот ритм вынимал душу и уносил ее далеко-далеко, в жаркое марево, в темные леса, в исходившую опасностью пустыню.

В другой раз при общении с Имсом ему виделся иной, но так же полный драматизма пейзаж, так что если бы у Артура были крылья, он давно бы опалил их об эту картинку. Или же он смотрел на имитатора – и плыл по золотистой воде каналов, видел вокруг расшитые золотом платья, кружевные веера, разрумянено-набеленные лица и маски из цветных перьев…

«Все вокруг уже забыли, что такой шарм, – когда-то говорила Артуру бабушка-еврейка. – Шарм, дорогой мой мальчик, это когда ты смотришь на человека и не можешь отвести взгляд. Что-то вокруг человека, как аромат. Если у человека есть шарм, ему повезло».

Имсу, видать, повезло больше, чем всем остальным на земном шаре.

Артур старательно его ненавидел, изредка вспыхивал шоком, иногда – отвращением, постоянно невероятно раздражался в его присутствии и однажды обнаружил, что, когда Имс находится рядом, то смотрит только на него, да еще и приоткрыв рот.

***  
Знал ли Имс о раздрае, в котором непрерывно находился Артур, было неизвестно, но вот то, что на Артура он свое внимание обратил, или какие-то там сплетенки до него дошли, – это точно. Артуру, правда, не было до этого никакого дела, он решил совсем завязать с парнями и успешно держался уже года два, да даже почти три, а это большой срок. Именно поэтому он так легко игнорировал имсовы тяжелые взгляды и кошачьи ухмылки.

Ну, конечно же, игнорировал.

И, разумеется, всячески пытался уклониться от совместной работы с Имсом, и Кобба от нее отговаривал – если в реальности он еще мог контролировать себя, то сна боялся до чертиков: какие символы там вылезут, как грязная подноготная? Артур не хотел прослыть извращенцем. Такой беспроблемный Артур, такой уверенный, такой жизнерадостный, иногда лукавый, иногда стервозный, но, в общем, такой солнечный – как же могли быть в его снах тяжелые татуированные мужики, и зажатый рот, и прокушенная шея, и глухие вопли, и фаллические символы повсюду, где только можно их было натыкать? А они были: Артур видел в собственных несомнациновых снах, и слава богам, что не делил их ни с кем.

Кобб странно на него смотрел, когда он начинал говорить об Имсе, но что это значило, Артур не мог понять.

Однако боги явно внимали бессловесным молитвам Артура, так что Имс на время отошел от дел и занялся какими-то своими делами, не связанными с дримшерингом, в Северной Африке. Он так и мотался между Британией и Кенией, когда, разумеется, не был в Штатах, и хотя Артур никак не мог сопоставить два этих города в своей голове, именно таков был Имс – в нем что-то было и от холодного, перламутрового, фантасмагоричного Лондона, и от жаркой, пестрой, многоязыкой и непредсказуемой Момбасы.

Имс что-то раскапывал, какие-то сокровища, судя по смутным обмолвкам Кобба, который, посмеиваясь, заметил, что у Имса на золото нюх, как у того пацана из сказки – у которого голова вблизи кладов болела.

Так и Имс чуял то, что было зарыто, спрятано, затеряно в обветшалых музеях или забытых квартирах и дряхлых лачугах, в самом различном виде и состоянии – было ли это натуральное золото и камни, или живопись и скульптура, с виду неприметная, но на аукционах стоившая миллионы долларов, или документы неоценимой исторической ценности, или же информация, которая стоила в современном мире дороже всех материальных сокровищ.

Разумеется, и рисковал Имс по этой причине невероятно – за ним постоянно кто-то гонялся: местная полиция тех городов, которые он посещал, интерпол, спецслужбы, страховые следователи, мафия, простые бандиты, торговцы с черного рынка, однако покупатели тоже стояли к нему в очередь, так что Имс всегда был при деньгах, и немалых. Что касается умения укрываться от жаждавших его крови, то иногда Артуру казалось, что имитатор и в жизни пользуется своим редким даром: он мог мимикрировать под любую среду, раствориться в ней, как аспирин в воде, мельтешить прямо на глазах у преследователей неузнаваемым.

И Артур, конечно же, восхищался этим умением – и слегка бесился от такого совершенства. Имс был так несовершенен – и так совершенен одновременно. Как сам дьявол. Так соблазнителен. Так противен.

Однако Артур тоже считал себя одним из лучших, и ему отлично удавалось справляться с делами и без блистательного имитатора. Он, например, изумительно умел вести переговоры. Ну, может быть, не так изумительно, как Имс… Да нет, не хуже. Конечно же, не хуже!   
В этот раз он летел в Бенгази: его нанял человек из американского посольства для весьма непростой задачи – извлечения информации из сна одного из сотрудников посольства, которого наниматель Артура подозревал в связи с боевиками-исламистами. Это были те самые повстанцы, которые раньше боролись против режима Каддафи, но теперь воевали и против нового правительства, а оно было совершенно не способно с ними справиться. Бенгази, таким образом, из столицы ливийской революции быстро превратился в главную базу бывших ополченцев, а теперь просто бесконтрольных и озлобленных вооруженных групп.

Кобб разозлился и обозвал Артура сумасшедшим, когда узнал об этом деле.

– Хотя бы свяжись с Имсом, он как раз сейчас где-то в этой зоне! Без него даже не суйся туда – они сами не могут разобраться, что у них там происходит. Сегодня тебя наняли, завтра ты окажешься козлом отпущения. И еще какая-нибудь Бригада последователей шариата пойдет по твоему следу. Ты же ни разу не варился в этом котле, Артур! Позвони Имсу!

Разумеется, именно эта пламенная речь обусловила окончательное согласие Артура. Разумеется, Имсу он звонить не собирался.

Еще в аэропорту Бенина он был абсолютно уверен в том, что все пройдет гладко – даже когда трясся на облупленном дерматиновом, прикрытом вязаной красной тряпкой с кистями сиденье такси под косыми и откровенно злыми взглядами худющего таксиста; даже когда оценил свою дурость в вопросе выбора одежды в это путешествие – дорогая белоснежная рубашка тут же промокла от пота, хотя и сшита была из легчайшего хлопка, а светлые брюки, казалось, истошно орали от любого соприкосновения с арабским бытом; даже когда кожей ощутил, как тут неспокойно – при всем видимом спокойствии.

Выглядел Бенгази вполне цивилизованно – даже мечети терялись среди высотных домов, и турист в Артуре положительно оценил как массивный собор, построенный в центре по приказу Муссолини (желтый, с двумя зелеными куполами, он походил и на византийскую базилику, и на мусульманскую мечеть, а рядом с ним начинался городской бульвар, засаженный огромными эвкалиптами), так и Джами Аль-Кабир, с которой как раз в тот момент, когда Артур ее увидел, вывернув на том самом обшарпанном такси из-за угла, завыл муэдзин – голос его был усилен динамиками и несся над городом, как зов инопланетного существа. Артур поежился: призывы муэдзина всегда лишали его какой-то части воли, и он тогда часто думал о своеобразии ислама, о его гипнотическом воздействии на разум, о его жестокости – и его несомненном, хотя каком-то страшном, величии.

И как Артур ни пытался, не смог прогнать нервный озноб, поселившийся в затылке – этот озноб преследовал его даже в скромном, но выглядевшем вполне безопасно отеле, куда он заселился по одному из поддельных паспортов под именем Макса Фрая. Неподалеку от отеля, в пестрой кофейне, где потолок был увешан старинными медными и латунными примусами и лампами, словно сошедшими со страниц сказок об Алладине, он и встретился со своим заказчиком. И вот когда обежал глазами заказчика, интуиция завопила в нем пожарной сигнализацией. Заказчик был бел, как мел, и трясся, как желе, несмотря на внешний лоск, который когда-то даже, возможно, сочетался с высокомерием – но только не сейчас.

Объект подозревался в давней связи с исламистами, правда, с какой именно группировкой – оставалось неизвестно, но это особо и не было важно. Однако досье у него было безупречное, а прямых улик не нашлось никаких: ни заснятых встреч с лидерами бывших повстанцев, ни записанных разговоров, только однажды перехватили одного предполагаемого посредника, но он сразу же отравил себя какой-то хитроумной таблеткой, похожей на наркотические лепешки, похоронив надежды на поимку «крысы».

Между тем, в Бенгази уже стало весьма тревожно: то и дело вспыхивали перестрелки, город исходил ненавистью, точно горячей кровью, особенно после того, как в эфире американского телевидения показали фильм, со здешней точки зрения явно оскорбляющий пророка Мухаммеда. Да и не только в Бенгази – в Каире разъяренная толпа сорвала с американского посольства звездно-полосатый флаг. Вообще, приближалось 11 сентября, и американские спецслужбы не без основания ждали целой серии атак на свои диппредставительства в странах арабского мира. Так что не было ничего удивительного в том, что заказчик Артура был бледен и напряжен. Кроме того, он, видимо, впервые работал с дримшерерами, о которых даже в спецслужбах знали единицы, и эта сфера казалась ему крайне расплывчатой, подозрительной и несущей огромные дополнительные риски.

– Мистер Фрай, я надеюсь, что вы профессионал, – сухо сказал он. – Нам не нужны еще и волнения за вашу безопасность. Мне говорили, вы в состоянии сами позаботиться о себе, если что-то пойдет не по плану? Но если нет, вот вам номера двух телефонов и «волшебное слово».

Артур кивнул. Он сильно и не рассчитывал, что кто-то бросится вытаскивать его из пекла, если «что-то пойдет не по плану», но не ожидал, что это будет озвучено вот так вот, в лоб. Было видно, что заказчик доверяет извлекателю не больше, чем объекту, которого заказал. Нечему было изумляться, но все же Артура царапнул сам тон. Словно бы это он умолял прислать его в Бенгази, чтобы заглянуть в сновидение незнакомого ему человека, а не его четыре дня назад уговаривал один из офицеров секретных структур, щедро прибавляя цифры к сумме заработка.

Файл с информацией об объекте он получил еще в Нью-Йорке, встреча с заказчиком была скорее формальной, его проинформировали о завтрашних особенностях распорядка дня сотрудника дипмиссии и передали уточненную схему дома и квартиры, где он жил. Времени оставалось совсем мало – извлечение должно было состояться следующей ночью.

Устроился дипломат очень даже неплохо – жил он в новой части города, в одном из многоэтажных, но не очень высоких, цвета жженого сахара, домов на центральной бесконечной улице Насера, густо обсаженной ярко-зелеными эвкалиптами, в просторной квартире на верхнем этаже. Ни грамма экзотики – сонный консьерж, лишь слегка грязноватые лестничные пролеты. Артуру не пришлось испытать никаких приключений, чтобы туда проникнуть: ни авантюрных подтягиваний на веревке, ни проникновений через чердаки или слуховые окна; он попал в квартиру дипработника, пока у того еще длился рабочий день, классическим способом – через подъезд, дверь, лестничную площадку, набрав известные ему коды замков и с бесстрастным лицом, затененным шляпой, пройдя мимо вялого консьержа. Поразительно просто.

Квартира оказалась большой, около ста двадцати метров, обставлена с роскошью, кроме того, дипломат явно с упоением собирал восточные вещицы: от ковров ручной работы до статуэток разных величин и форматов, кое-что было куплено на блошиных рынках – как, например, очень старые фотокамеры и видавшее виды кресло-качалка черного дерева, покрытое тонкой растительной резьбой от спинки до ножек, а также некоторая глазурованная посуда. Хотя такой посудой, Артур был уверен, в старой части города еще пользуются каждый день.

Артур ждал спокойно и терпеливо, даже тогда, когда дипломат явно превысил лимит своего досугового времени. Допустим, засиделся в каком-нибудь ресторанчике, ладно, хотя раньше за ним такого не наблюдалось, но всякое может быть. За окном пылали жаркие багровые сумерки, и Артур жадно смотрел на открывшийся ему пейзаж, смотрел, готовый при малейшем звуке спрятаться за тяжелые замысловатые занавеси в спальне, где облюбовал себе укрытие. Темнота накатывала стремительно – вот уже во тьме плавали лишь уличные фонари да фары автомобилей, а он стоял тут тихо, как мышка, и ему вдруг показалось все это так нереально, почудилось: ущипни он себя и проснется на диване возле плазмы в своей студии в Нью-Йорке.

Тут снова где-то в другой части города завел свою песню муэдзин, и Артура аж повело от внезапно нахлынувшего холода.

Кажется, он все понял еще до того, как уловил на грани слышимости скрип отворяемой двери, до того, как разобрал, что совсем неслышные шаги – это шаги не одного человека. Когда в комнате оказалось трое с замотанными шарфами лицами, он уже, подобно человеку-пауку, карабкался вниз по близко посаженным друг к другу балконам, не замечая, что обдирает в кровь пальцы и проклиная вдруг ставший невероятным тяжелым ПЭСИВ. Когда он спрыгнул на землю, вслед ему безо всякого стеснения раздалась автоматная очередь, и уже в процессе бешеного бега Артур услышал, что стрельба раздается с разных сторон и особенно со стороны американского посольства, которое располагалось неподалеку. Причем, судя по грохоту и зареву, там работали минометы, и пламя все выше поднималось от того угла в черно-синее небо, усыпанное гигантскими звездами, висевшими прямо над головой – протяни руку и снимай, как спелые фрукты.

Но Артуру было вовсе не до красот звездного неба: он чуял дым, валом валивший от посольства, слышал вопли и завывания, и сирены, и непрекращавшуюся пальбу, и бежал куда глаза глядят – куда-то на север, мимо белых отелей и недавно отстроенных кинотеатров, мимо руин античных времен, пока не понял, наткнувшись взглядом на очертания минарета Джами аль-Кебир, что очутился в Старом городе. Здесь, в темноте, можно было затеряться среди узких улиц и глинобитных домов, хотя, с другой стороны, он вовсе не выглядел так, чтобы естественно смотреться в старой части Бенгази.

Поплутав несколько минут, он забрался на какой-то ковровый склад: долго смотрел в щели внутрь, потом сбил задвижку, вошел и опустился у стены на корточки, обливаясь потом и вдыхая пыль. И через секунду застыл, точно облитый льдом, услышав характерный металлический звук.

Смешно было закончить свою жизнь среди пыльных ковров, которые с большим трудом выдавали себя за старинные кашаны, биджары и афшары, но, видимо, он сам виноват: теперь, оглядываясь назад, Артур понимал, как все было тупо и каким же он был глупцом, что вообще позволил себя в это втянуть. Кому он что-то пытался доказать? Себе? Коббу? Имсу? Да Имсу глубоко похуй, что ему там старался доказать Артур. Он сейчас вообще клады раскапывает, раскопал уже, наверное, и свалил в Европу – распродавать.

Тут в тишине раздался полузадушенный смех – так что Артур вздрогнул еще сильнее, чем если бы услышал выстрел.

– Арти, – прошептали из темноты и снова засмеялись. – Вот так встреча!

Артур широко открыл глаза, посмотрел в угол, откуда доносился шепот – там как раз тускло зажглось какое-то жалкое подобие лампы – и чуть язык от неожиданности не откусил. Если бы он увидел здесь Папу Римского при всем облачении, и то не был бы так изумлен. На груде ковров, чуть ли не под самой крышей, сидел слегка встрепанный Имс и жизнерадостно скалился. Да что там, он беззвучно ржал во все горло, веселился до упаду, даже слезы вытирал, даже свой «дезерт игл» под бок выронил… В этот самый момент ненависть Артура достигла совершенно ранее незнакомых, невиданных высот.

– Иди сюда, Арти, – пригласил Имс, отсмеявшись. – Насколько я понял, мы сегодня уже никуда не торопимся, а я тут устроил уютное гнездышко. И ты мне, конечно же, все расскажешь.

***  
Позднее Артур просто ногти себе в ладони вонзал, вспоминая, как по-дурацки себя повел – как проблемный подросток, честное слово.

– А почему ты думаешь, что я к тебе туда полезу? – хмуро ляпнул он, и на Имса накатила вторая волна смеха.

– Да потому что внизу просто нереально грязно, а ты, я смотрю, оделся именно для страны арабского мира, да еще той, где постоянно идут военные стычки… Нет, мне очень нравится, дорогуша, честно, я тут слюной уже давлюсь, и вот эти узкие брючки бесславно гибнут в моих фантазиях, но, честное слово, ты бы еще шпильки надел!

Артур открыл было рот, но тут же его закрыл.

– Заткнись, Имс, – устало сказал он. – Мне – удобно.

– Ну, сейчас будет еще удобнее, – ухмыльнулся Имс и похлопал ладонью по месту рядом с собой, приглашая. – Да не бойся, я не собираюсь покушаться на твою невинность…

Артур еще некоторое время нервно топтался на месте, но потом, смирившись с судьбой, полез к Имсу, на груду ковров, на которой было сооружено что-то типа ложа из нескольких простынь. В него словно тысяча мелких иголок впилась от близости имитатора, но он старался держать лицо, как мог. И, конечно же, ждал насмешек и дальше, но Имс лишь уютно подпер рукой голову, заглянул ему в лицо и мягко спросил:

– Ну и куда ты влип, Артур?

И неожиданно для себя Артур все ему рассказал. Имс откинулся на простыни, поглядел в щели крыши, сквозь которые заглядывали все те же, спелые, звезды, и несколько минут молчал.

– Ну ты тупица, конечно, но не мне тебя укорять – я, похоже, тоже слегка перестарался. Надо будет выбираться.

– Выберусь, – буркнул Артур.

– В самом деле? – иронично спросил Имс. – Ты знаешь, как здесь достать машину, как свалить хотя бы в Триполи? Ты же языка не знаешь ни хрена. Да и людей здешних не знаешь. Тебя сейчас выпустить из этого склада – точно антилопу на сафари. Твоего заказчика пришили, сегодня ночью ты видел, что творилось у посольства… скорее всего, грохнули и самого посла, и всю его команду… Если тебе твой дружок и передавал какие-то номера, явки и пароли, то сейчас по ним ты попадешь прямехонько в львиную пасть. Так что в аэропорт тебя нельзя, так тебя ждут уже наверняка. Хотя, скорее всего, его вообще закрыли на время теракта. Вообще, исламисты не дураки, я знаю некоторых из них, они сообразят, что неплохо было бы иметь ручного извлекателя… а условия работы у них отличаются от тех, к каким ты привык, Артур. Будешь просто рабом, и это не красивое фигуральное выражение, дорогуша. А при твоей внешности – возможно, еще и шлюхой, одно другому не мешает…

– Имс, я тебе ударю, – пообещал Артур.

– Бьешь за правду? Глупо, Арти. Сам ведь знаешь, что я прав. Вряд ли они тебя ищут из-за информации о заказчике – он уже труп, повторюсь, но твоя редкая профессия… ты можешь быть для них лакомым кусочком. Наверняка уже все разузнали о дримшеринге, если у них была «крыса» в посольстве, а может, и в спецслужбах. И если по твоим следам идет Ансар аш-Шариа или Абу Слим, я тебе не завидую. Эх, – внезапно горестно вздохнул Имс, – зря они угрохали Каддафи все-таки. Поверишь или нет, он им квартплату отменил.

– Что ты вообще обо всем этом думаешь? Ты же постоянно здесь ошиваешься, в Африке, на Ближнем Востоке… Не страшно?

Имс пожал плечами.

– Меня влечет Африка, влечет Восток. А что будет? Боюсь, что Ливия станет ни много ни мало западным форпостом зарождающегося исламистского халифата. Афганистан и зона АфПак – восточным. И Алжиру, Египту и Судану в таком раскладе придется крайне несладко. А все эти хлюпики и школота из ХАМАС и Хезболлы так и останутся мечтателями и лузерами. Реальная политика Ближнего Востока будет делаться вот этими немногословными парнями, от которых ты сейчас бежишь. Мужа одной моей знакомой, Лаймы, три дня назад исламисты вывезли в Дерну и казнили. Вот так…

Артур вздохнул и бессознательно пододвинулся ближе к Имсу: от того шло ровное тепло, и голос его, мягкий и хрипловатый, обволакивал, точно бархат, успокаивал, хотя Имс говорил о страшных вещах. Но Артуру не было дела до Лаймы и ее мужа, ему, честно говоря, не было дела даже до судьбы Ливии, ему хотелось поскорее выбраться из этого чужого мира и вернуться домой. Первым делом он пойдет в «Старбакс», вот просто из принципа. С Имсом они выберутся, не могут не выбраться.

И, думая об этом, Артур сам не заметил, как расслабился и уснул. 

***  
Сны ему снились тревожные, но смутные, и он их не помнил, помнил только, что под утро попал в совсем уж непонятный сон.

Он лежал на чем-то ворсистом, с потолка лился призрачный неземной свет, откуда-то дуло ветром, а прямо на него, не мигая и слепя сиянием, больно коля глаза искрами, смотрела изуродованная голова с искаженными чертами, провалами слепых глаз и вытянутым в мучительном вопле ртом. Словно бы «Крик» Мунка вдруг ожил в чистом золоте, покачивался теперь над Артуром и сиял, нелепо и страшно.

– Черт, – пробормотал Артур и попытался отползти от чудовища на локтях, уж слишком близко оно нависало, видимо, готовясь сожрать. – Черт, да что тебе надо?!

Голова рухнула, словно отрубленная, так что Артура подбросило в воздух от неожиданности, и тут он увидел веселое лицо Имса.

– Ты бы видел себя, Арти, как же тебя легко впечатлить! – пропел он, и Артур бросился на него, не помня себя от злости.

Он молотил Имса по плечам, пытался выломать ему руки, пару раз двинул по ребрам, но, в общем, большого вреда они друг другу не нанесли, только сплелись в клубок и скатились по развалившимся коврам на дощатый пол, отплевываясь от шерсти и пыли.

– Счас Махмуд придет, не устраивай балаган, – прошипел Имс, прижимая Артура всем своим тяжелым телом к полу. – Нам еще машину у него просить, прекрати, Арти… Ну что ты как трепетная девица!

Под Имсом Артуру было горячо, душно и очень двусмысленно, в груди свернулся озноб, к низу живота плавно переходивший в жар, ноги их переплелись, бедра соприкасались, и Имс опирался руками по обеим сторонам артуровой головы, как будто, как будто… и тут Артур отпихнул его так, что тот отлетел в сторону и, кажется, саданулся затылком о глинобитную стену.

– Вот же придурок, – выплюнул Имс и поднялся, потирая затылок, но тут же расплылся в улыбке, глядя куда-то поверх Артура. – Махмуд, мой дорогой! А мы тебя уже заждались…

Махмуд оказался худым стариком в полинялом халате, сухим и сморщенным, как вяленый финик, и таким же коричневым. Он ответил Имсу что-то по-арабски, и дальше Артур уже ничего не понимал, Имс тоже перекатывал на языке слова, что-то вдыхал и выдыхал, курлыкал и ворковал, интонации его менялись ежесекундно, и нет – Артур понял, что никогда не смог бы научиться говорить по-арабски. Он поднялся и на всякий случай закрыл собой упавшую маску – явно добытую не совсем легальным путем. Так вот, значит, что Имс тут раскапывал.

Через десять минут они втроем сидели на улице у склада, под грязным полотняным навесом за круглым пластиковым столиком, пили кофе цвета дегтя и ели вкуснейшие горячие лепешки, которые Махмуд принес из дома. Они с Имсом не переставали переговариваться, изредка смеялись, потом снова разговаривали (торгуются, понял Артур), наконец Имс хлопнул себя по колену и закивал, показывая в улыбке белые зубы, а Махмуд что-то одобрительно проговорил почему-то в сторону Артура, встал и отправился за склад.

– Мне пришлось купить у него джип и целых двадцать ковров, – констатировал Имс.

– Эээ? Двадцать? Ковров?

– Ну, чтобы спрятать под ними несколько подобных масок и еще кое-что. Одно меня утешает: некоторые из ковров в самом деле антикварные, и я с удовольствием положу их у себя дома.

Артур хмыкнул.

– В Момбасе? Или в Лондоне?

– Везде, – отрезал Имс и пошел следом за Махмудом. Потом обернулся и пообещал: – И тебе еще подарю, в твою стерильную студию. Может быть, хоть настоящий бижар или йомут добавят в нее жизни.

Было шесть утра, когда они тихо ехали по улочкам Старого города на поцарапанном во всех местах стареньком белом джипе с открытым кузовом, в котором мотались связанные и укрытые ковры – и, по подсчетам Артура, их было больше двадцати. Имс сидел за рулем – он закрыл почти все лицо платком на манер бедуинов, а поверх рубашки и брюк сафари надел просторный красно-зеленый халат, на который Артур даже мельком смотреть не мог – в глазах начинали вспыхивать радуги и кружиться цветные карусели.

– Радует, что местные – народ ночной, спят до обеда, – тихо сказал Имс, выруливая в сторону современной части Бенгази. – Раньше девяти здесь жизни нет. И еще радует, что бензин здесь в шесть раз дешевле воды. Шесть центов за литр – в этом смысле тут рай…

Артур молчал и смотрел на тихий, пустой, залитый солнцем город. Впрочем, тут и там дымились пожарища – видимо, этой ночью нападению подверглось не только посольство. Он был напряжен, как струна, каждую минуту ожидая, что их остановят, но им несказанно повезло: они выехали из Бенгази без препятствий, в том числе проехав мимо кладбища, где чернело в ряд восемнадцать свежевырытых могил, и помчались по белой от пыли дороге, мимо античных руин на выезде, мимо оливковых рощ.

– Где ты был здесь? – спросил Артур. – Доминик говорил, что ты в Триполи ведешь какие-то раскопки.

Имс засмеялся и покивал, не отводя глаз от дороги.

– В Триполи я уже побывал, – крикнул он, перекрывая свист ветра в неплотно прикрепленных стеклах джипа. – Нашел там подарочки от финикийцев. А здесь я был в Кирене. Город Аполлона, слышал о таком?

Артур задрал брови.   
  
– Но он же охраняется ЮНЕСКО, там нельзя ничего раскапывать! Тем более таким, как ты!

– Вот таким, как я, как раз можно! – ощерился Имс. – Я умею договариваться. Я не скряга, понимаешь?

– Тогда в чем проблемы? От кого скрываешься?

– Торговцы с черного рынка. Своя мафия. Не вникай, Артур, голову сломаешь… Короче, кое-кому не понравилось, что мне дали копать, и уж точно им от зависти горло свело, когда выследили, что же я нашел в окрестностях Кирены, где никто и не копал, вообще не подозревали, что там что-то есть…

– И что же? – жадно – как бы ни пытался задавить в себе любопытство и восхищение – выкрикнул Артур. – Что нашел-то?!

– Театр Аполлона! – засмеялся Имс, и глаза его в этот момент были светлыми и голубыми, немыслимыми, как выжженное жарой небо над Африкой.

По мере удаления от Бенгази пустыня все больше давала о себе знать, оливковые рощи уступили место зарослям можжевельника по скалистым склонам, между которыми бродили задумчивые дохлые козы с непонятного цвета шерстью. Становилось все жарче, так жарко, что Артуру скоро стало казаться – он дышит горячим песком.

– Хорошо, что сейчас все же не лето, – заметил Имс. – Летом здесь пятьдесят восемь градусов в тени. Песок прогревается до ста, я кофе в турке варил просто так, ставил ее в песок. Каково, а?

– Ужасающе, – проскрипел Артур. – И как тебе это нравится? А львов здесь нет?

– К сожалению, нет, – как-то обиженно сказал Имс. – Жарко даже для них. Пустыня – скоро ты ее увидишь, часть дорог идет через пески. А мы по главной не поедем – по ней, если мыслить логически, скоро двинется правительственная армия. Артур, да мы совсем недоумки, давай хоть новости послушаем! Ага, вот и LANA, что они нам скажут?

Радио в джипе работало исправно, хотя и шумело, и шелестело, и пропадало периодами, но все же ловило: однако каналы были все арабские, и слушал только Имс, Артур смотрел по сторонам и часто украдкой – на него. Он чувствовал себя бесполезным сейчас, но странное дело – его это вовсе не волновало.   
  
– Ну, что там? – спросил он у Имса, когда тот уже вдоволь наслушался и теперь задумчиво хмурил брови.

– Ну что. Как мы и видели, дорогуша, Ансар аш-Шариа напала на диппредставительство США, убиты несколько человек, в том числе и посол. Сейчас там орудуют мародеры. Власти Ливии объявили эти группы вне закона и бла-бла-бла… Мохаммед Юсуф аль-Магариаф выпустил такой декрет, и давно пора, я вам скажу… В Бенгази будет учрежден оперштаб, который займется разоружением боевиков... В общем, ничего неожиданного. Слабенькая нынче в Ливии власть, кучку бывших повстанцев прижать не может, тьфу, ну что за порнография, а? Ну какой штаб? Чтобы взять под контроль Киренаику, нужно договориться со здешними племенами, которые контролируют нефть, а они до сих пор как-то не слишком охотно идут на переговоры…

– А у тебя в Триполи кто-то есть? – спросил Артур невпопад.

– Да, есть, – сухо ответил Имс, и Артур больше не спрашивал.

***  
Скоро действительно показалась настоящая пустыня. Огромные золотисто-оранжевые барханы вздыбливались прямо у обочины, и ветер нес песок через дорогу, как метель обычно носит снег. Где-то вдали барханы были гораздо больше и точно жили своей жизнью – змеились, переливались по пустыне, гуляли сами по себе. Это было пугающее и завораживающее зрелище, будто Артур смотрел на игрушку, где цветной песок под стеклом перетекает из одной формы в другую – такие игрушки продавали в восточных лавочках недалеко от его дома в Нью-Йорке.   
  
– В пустыне лучше не ночевать, – пояснил Имс. – Поставишь палатку вроде бы возле дороги, на плоском месте, а утром проснешься под высоченным барханом и еще хрен разгребешься сразу. Тут пески такие, живые… Их с дорог, как снег, счищают – скребками и роторами.

– Значит, не будем ночевать?

– Будем, Артур, конечно, будем – нам долго ехать. Здесь все неблизко, это Африка, детка, а не Германия.

– А нам точно надо в Триполи?

– Надо, дела у меня там, Артур, я там оставил кое-что на хранение. Так что заночуем в Сирте.

– Понятно, – хмуро сказал Артур.

Вот теперь он сполна почувствовал себя заложником ситуации – и заложником Имса в какой-то мере.

Они проехали три заброшенных нефтяных порта, несколько мелких деревушек, по пути видели железную дорогу, которую строили здесь русские, да так и не достроили, видели и брошенные дома со стенами, исписанными синими граффити, прославлявшими Каддафи. Пока все было спокойно, но когда возможности объехать центральную трассу не осталось и они выехали прямо на нее, Имс слегка занервничал.

– До революции на трассе Бенгази – Триполи стояло три-четыре блок-поста. Иностранцев обычно не трогали, но вообще любимой темой был отъем денег, мобильных телефонов, а иногда и самих автомобилей у местных водителей. Особо строптивых запирали в машине на жаре на несколько часов, а это то же самое, что запереть в микроволновке… – рассказал он. – Ну ничего, откупимся, если что. Думаю, полицейские появятся уже после Сирта.   
  
За все время им встретился где-то с десяток разнокалиберных машин, и никакого намека на правительственные войска, на что Имс пожал плечами, сказав, что власть в Ливии нынче слишком долго думает и больше разбрасывается популистскими обещаниями, чем реально делает.

Но Артур рано радовался безмятежному течению их пути. Уже под вечер они остановились отлить за огромным валуном, стоявшим у дороги. Артур успел помочиться и даже застегнуться, как вдруг почувствовал резкую боль в щиколотке: будто бы кипятком плеснули. Имс, тоже зашедший за валун, заорал вместо него и резко схватил за руку – но было поздно: на артуровой ноге сидел небольшой зеленый скорпион и, судя по боли, уже полноценно вонзил свое жало в плоть.

– Он ужалил тебя? Ужалил? – взволнованно спрашивал Имс, а потом вдруг понес какую-то чепуху: – Он зеленый, всего лишь зеленый, ничего страшного! Не черный, не черный!

Артуру в этот момент было абсолютно похуй, зеленый, красный или золотой, такую он испытывал боль – и такое желание сбросить ядовитую дрянь. Но дрянь сама бросилась наутек, высоко вздымая огромный хвост и перебирая маленькими клешнями.

– А ну-ка пойдем, – как-то глухо сказал Имс и потащил Артура в джип, словно малыша, усадил, а потом начал рыться в сумке, которую забросил на заднее сиденье. Скоро он вынырнул оттуда с внушительной бутылкой золотистого масла, в которой – Артур пригляделся – плавал большой мертвый скорпион. Взгляд у Имса был почти испуганный, ну, если бы Артур в принципе мог заподозрить, что такая вещь могла Имса испугать.

– Да я в порядке, – попробовал он слабо возразить, но Имс рыкнул.

– Артур, прекрати выпендриваться! Слава богу, он зеленый, и это только нога, а не шея и не лицо или, не дай боже, ухо! Был бы черный… ох, Артур! Хотя у них сейчас брачный период, так что… Масло с ядом скорпиона хороший антидот, но, Артур, на всякий случай надо прижечь. Слышишь меня?

– Я сам прижгу, – сцепив зубы, ответил Артур. Ему было дико стыдно, и тем более перед Имсом. Но Имс его не послушал и нажал на плечо, заставлять лечь на сиденье.

– Нет уж, дорогуша, прижгу я. Останется маленький шрам, но ты и так слишком красивый.

Артур засучил брючину и только подумал, что совершенно ничего не чувствует, как вдруг ему стало трудно дышать и сердце забухало в груди, как какой-то огромный бубен. Кожа вокруг укуса покраснела и вспухла, покрылась мелкими пузырьками – и Артур скрипнул зубами: так был сам себе противен, вдобавок к сильной боли. Выйти поссать – и быть ужаленным скорпионом! Сто баллов за никчемность, Артур!

Имс возился где-то внизу: сначала ощупал место укуса, отвернулся, что-то вынул из карманов своего безразмерного халата, а потом… а потом Артур заорал:

– Сука!!! – когда Имс прижал к коже раскаленный на пламени зажигалки нож.

– Вот и все, Арти, ну ладно, не кричи так. Все пройдет.

И он щедро намазал ногу скорпионьим маслом, чуть ли не до колена.

– Вот, и от жала, и от ожога, – сказал он мягко, как маленькому, и чуть подул на больное место. – Сейчас забинтуем. И что же это я, дурак, тебя не предупредил – ты же у нас городской мальчик, откуда тебе знать…

Артур дернулся от злости, но тут его пронзила еще и головная боль, так что он обмяк и не двигался, пока Имс заматывал его ногу какими-то тряпицами, а потом осторожно опускал узкую штанину.

– Полезай на заднее сиденье и спи, – скомандовал он. – Тебе надо вытянуть ногу и пока особо не напрягать ее.

Сдерживая стон и шипение, Артур последовал его совету, чувствуя себя бесполезным инвалидом.

– Все будет хорошо, – сказал Имс по-прежнему очень мягко, – все будет хорошо.

Некоторое время они ехали молча: Артур не мог заставить себя даже губы разжать, так ему было погано на душе, да и чувствовал он себя хреново, но потом сердце перестало изображать собой большой барабан и дышать вроде стало полегче, а Имс что-то тихо замурлыкал под нос, так что Артур впал в состояние полудремы – и не спал, но и не сильно отражал, что творится, слышал только кошачий голос Имса. Сквозь дрему же он слышал, как их джип все же остановился, и Имс вышел, вздохнув, и с кем-то разговаривал довольно долго, потом открыл дверь – и показал кому-то на Артура, на его ногу, потом показывал, что в кузове, потом хрипло и чересчур весело смеялся – и только потом до Артура дошло, что они все же проехали блок-пост, и Имсу пришлось немало заплатить, чтобы обошлось без приключений.

Очнулся Артур ближе к ночи и увидел, что они подъезжают к какому-то городу. Темнота упала, как бархатный занавес, одним неразличимым движением, а вдоль дороги показались худенькие фигуры подростков с крохотными жаровнями местного быстрого питания – кукурузы, запекаемой на углях. Кучки малиновых углей казались горками старых рубинов – и казалось, что тут и там в черном вакууме парят драгоценности, словно сокровища древних царей.

Имс остановился, вышел к мальчишкам и притащил горячей, покрытой крупной солью кукурузы и какого-то лимонада, всучил все это Артуру и приказал съесть и выпить.

– Ты меня, наверное, ненавидишь, – криво усмехнулся Артур, принимая дары.

– Нет, дорогуша. Это ты меня ненавидишь – за то, что я вижу тебя слабым, – вернул усмешку Имс, и Артур снова замолчал, как запечатали ему рот, и подумал, что давно не чувствовал себя таким лузером – с младшей школы, пожалуй.

***   
Сирт Артур запомнил плохо – у него начался сильный жар, дышать стало опять трудно, помнил только какой-то темный дом, скрипучую кровать с затхлым запахом, а еще помнил запах Имса, когда тот пришел и лег рядом с Артуром: мускусный запах пота, тревоги, запах пыли и жареного мяса, которое Имс съел на ужин, и какого-то странно пахнущего, кружащего голову табака – видимо, Имс разделил ужин и кальян с тем, кто им предоставил кров. Но Артуру было все равно, чем там Имс занимался, – он уснул у него на груди, прижимаясь щекой к горячей коже, к влажным от пота негустым волоскам, обнимая обеими руками. Имс был сильным – таким сильным, каким никогда не был сам Артур. И в этот раз Артур не испытывал раздражения, а только благодарность, слишком сильно устал и измучился для рефлексий.

Проваливаясь в сон, он ловил себя на мысли, что ему хотелось бы покурить вместе с Имсом кальян, посидеть у жаровни, посмотреть на звезды, послушать его рассказы – и что он был бы вполне счастлив, без всяких условий и оговорок, но даже этого он сделать не может, зато может спать с Имсом и на Имсе, и когда бы он на такое решился, и это все тот маленький злобный скорпион устроил… может быть, Артур любит скорпионов… может быть, он заведет ручных скорпионов у себя дома?.. или лучше, гораздо лучше, он заведет у себя дома ручного Имса?..

Именно на этом этапе артуровых размышлений Имс тихо заржал над его головой, сотрясаясь всем телом и поскрипывая кроватью, и последней мыслью Артура, перед тем как окончательно упасть в темноту, было: а что, если все это он высказал вслух?

Впрочем, даже утром он сильно не переживал по этому поводу: ему стало лучше, но ненамного. Имс поил его чем-то кислым, но приятным на вкус, надел на него, вертя, как куклу, теплый халат – и Артур удивился, что, несмотря на утреннее солнце, ему действительно холодно. Дышал он по-прежнему с присвистом, и сердце билось часто-часто, как у маленького зверька. В джипе его еще и начало мутить, так что он лежал бревном на заднем сиденье и держался из последних сил. Кажется, они миновали еще два блок-поста, но Артур сильно не вникал в происходившее вокруг. В какие-то минуты ему казалось, что он умрет – и, несмотря на муть в голове и желудке, ему становилось смешно. А еще он, конечно, чувствовал себя обузой для Имса, и это было чуть ли не хуже всего. Артур привык считать себя полностью независимым, да в Америке и в Европе так бы и было, но не здесь, не в Африке.

Они ехали долго, миновали Мисурату – Имс лишь раз остановился у бензозаправки посреди пустыни – и к вечеру въехали в Триполи. Артур понял это по многоголосому гомону, вливавшемуся в окно, по запахам кофе, пекущихся лепешек и ароматам жарившихся на углях мяса и рыбы, по сладким дымам кальянов. Он уже успел заметить, что многие семьи в арабских городах предпочитают ужинать у моря – на пляжах под неким подобием полотняных беседок пластиковые столы накрываются принесенной из дома едой, а детвора в это время плещется в море, теплом, как подогретое молоко.

Следующий раз он очнулся в просторной прохладной спальне большого дома, на широченной кровати со свежим бельем. На стене горело несколько красных светильников, а на окнах колыхались легкие занавески, открывая вид на море и гавань, где светилось множество огней. Артур выздоровел вот так, моментально, разом, и в этот миг поразился окружавшей его красоте. Сам факт выздоровления в темной, словно бы нереальной, комнате поразил его, и он в который раз подумал, что спит. Пласты реальности словно бы наслаивались друг на друга, а что было в определенные моменты, память не удержала, и очень хотелось проверить тотем – но его не было. Тут только Артур сообразил, что раздет и что на нем лишь халат, только другой, новый, пахнущий каким-то удушливо сладким стиральным средством.

Ему оставалось только ждать Имса, поскольку он понятия не имел, где и у кого находится. И долго ждать ему не пришлось.

– Наконец-то, – сказал Имс, входя в комнату неслышно, как пантера. – Маленький, но какой злобный был скорпион – думаю, у них все же начался брачный период. Мы в Гыр-Гырше в Триполи, у моего друга Ашура. Он довольно богат, можешь наслаждаться всеми благами цивилизации – здесь не одна ванная комната. Пойдем, покажу.

Артур чуть не завопил от радости, увидев огромную ванну и множество флаконов и бутылей на полках. На стенах висели белые пушистые полотенца и такие же белые пушистые халаты, совсем как в пятизвездочных отелях.

– Тебе точно ничего не нужно? – спросил Имс, без всякого стеснения глядя, как Артур раздевается, и не отводя глаз.

Артур опомнился и замер.

– Имс, уйди, – сказал он устало. – Что ты со мной, как с принцессой на горошине? Вымоюсь и пойду спать, завтра разбудишь. И да, Имс, скажи, что я буду тебе должен. Не хочу быть обязанным.

Взгляд Имса неуловимо поменялся, застекленел, он повел шеей и плечами, будто внезапно прострелило болью, а потом так и застыл в неудобной, сгорбленной позе.

– Я подумаю, Артур. За меня не волнуйся – я свой интерес не упущу. Я, если что понадобится, в соседней с твоей комнате.

И вышел, аккуратно прикрыв дверь.  
  
После ванной Артур боялся, что Имс опять придет: и боялся не каких-то домогательств, а просто почему-то – в глаза Имсу смотреть, говорить с ним. Но Имс не пришел. А посреди ночи Артура разбудили стоны и завывания из-за стены. Артур сначала вскинулся посмотреть, что там происходит, кого убивают или мучают, зашарил в поисках оружия, которое Имс ему вернул со всеми его вещами, но вдруг его озарило: за стеной трахались, причем явно двое мужчин, и трахались крепко так, сладко, со вкусом. Если подумать… а впрочем, тут и думать особо было нечего: соседняя спальня была имсова, и трахал кого-то тоже Имс, Артур даже различил его голос, приговаривавший что-то на чужом языке, а другой мужчина, вернее, совсем еще молодой парень, ничего не говорил, а только подвывал на разных тонах, иногда сбиваясь на совсем уж женские, высокие и томные всхлипы, но слышно было, что секс обоим в большой кайф.

Артур лежал на своей постели ни жив ни мертв и слушал, слушал, слушал, запрещая себе даже кончиками пальцев тронуть себя, хотя захотелось сразу же и нестерпимо, захотелось быть там, на месте этого молодого араба – очевидно, того самого Ашура, понятно теперь, о ком говорил Имс, что в Триполи у него «кто-то есть»… Подстраховался по всем фронтам, молодец. А Артур-то боялся, что Имс начнет его домогаться – да черта с два, зачем ему, у него, видать, сучка в каждом порту! Вон как заходится…

Артур лежал с раскаленным членом, с огненным клубком, катавшимся от паха к соскам и обратно, и приказывал себе уняться, не ерзать, не стонать – и не мечтать об Имсе. Он так сильно ненавидел его в этот момент и так сильно ненавидел себя, и ему было отвратительно то, что творится за стеной – и он не знал точно, почему. Как может Имс совать свой член в какого-то араба, а потом лезть к нему, Артуру? Как он вообще может?! Ему все равно, с кем? И неужели он действительно так хорош? И что в нем находят мужчины, и женщины что в нем находят?.. И сколько это будет продолжаться?!

Артур водрузил на голову две подушки, хорошенько прижал их, да еще и заткнул уши, но все равно проснулся злой, как сто чертей. Однако показывать злость Имсу было совсем уж беспомощно, и поэтому когда Имс пришел, с отвратительно довольной рожей, чтобы позвать его завтракать, Артур ответил ему вежливой улыбкой. Прямо перекосило его в этой улыбке.

– Ашур варит прекрасный кофе, – сладко сообщил Имс, собирая на свою тарелку холодное мясо, горячие лепешки, алые куски арбуза, белый соленый сыр и зернистый творог – все разом.

Ашур порхал над столом и улыбался слегка малахольной улыбкой – очень смазливый араб, прямо как Алладин из голливудских фильмов: смуглый, стройный, весь в белом, с черными кудрями и оленьими глазами, сучка еще та. И кофе был в самом деле восхитительный, лучше всякого, который где бы то ни было доводилось пить Артуру.

– Ашур отвезет нас завтра в порт. Да, не смотри на меня так, корабль будет только завтра, поэтому на денек мы тут еще застрянем. А сегодня наведаемся к одному человеку в Старый город. И вообще, Артур, сегодня можешь считать, что ты в отпуске. Ты в порядке?

Артур улыбнулся, всем своим видом пытаясь излучать безмятежность, подтверждая – да, он в полном порядке. Только очень хочется разбить сладкую рожу Ашура, а так – все отлично.

Имс же просто сиял, в тон своей светлой розовой рубашке, и выглядел как счастливый турист.

После завтрака они с Артуром вышли из дома, добрались на такси до Зеленой площади – Имс без устали тыкал по сторонам и рассказывал о местных достопримечательностях – и зашли через рынок в Медину.

– Отличительная черта Ливии от других стран – это твердые цены на товары, – заливался Имс соловьем – В отличие от каирских лавок, у ливийских торговцев бесполезно пытаться снизить цены. Но они ее и не задирают, как тунисцы или египтяне… Я люблю торговаться, но вот это качество ливийских ребят уважаю.

Артур шел за Имсом и разглядывал его широкую спину и его задницу, крепкую шею, загорелые руки, закатанные по локоть рукава розовой рубашки, свежевыбритые щеки, какие-то черты, которых он раньше не замечал, хотя Имс всегда, всегда был в его вкусе, чего уж там. Просто раньше он так был заинтриговал самой его аурой, его энергетикой, так боялся лишний раз на него взглянуть, что внешности его и не знал вовсе, глаза и губы только замечал. А вот теперь смотрел и отмечал каждую черточку. Словно что-то сместилось в нем после подслушанной ночи. Нос у Имса оказался чуточку искривленным, видимо, перебили в юности, скулы – высокими, ресницы – длинными и пушистыми, а профиль – хищным. И именно тут, в кривых переулках грязного Старого города, Артур понял, что влип окончательно.

Они пришли к какому-то старику, который открыл им дверь с перекошенным лицом и со старой винтовкой в руках. Имс тут же успокаивающе что-то сказал, обнял его за плечи и увел вглубь дома, очень старого и странного, откуда Артур запомнил только вытертые ковры, масляные светильники, огромные металлические блюда с затейливой чеканкой да штук пять тощих рыжих кошек с раскосыми желтыми глазами. Сказки тысячи и одной ночи, одним словом.

Имс вернулся с рюкзаком солидных размеров и кивнул Артуру на выход. По пути рассказал, что вот этот ливиец никогда не покидал пределов Старого города и до сих пор считает всех иностранцев итальянскими оккупантами. Старый, как мох, столько не живут. Но и место у него самое безопасное.

По пути Имсу несколько раз звонили, и он переговаривался по телефону почти шепотом, крепко прижимал трубку к уху плечом, а на второе плечо взвалил рюкзак, точно пират, не желавший выпускать добычу. И не выпустит, подумал Артур, не таков. Ни за что не расстанется со своими однажды добытыми сокровищами, пока не получит за них хороший выкуп. Тоже мне, лесной царь.

Но как бы Артур про себя ни усмехался, знал, что хватка у Имса в самом деле мертвая.

Они вернулись к Ашуру, Имс принялся окончательно упаковывать «подарочки» из Триполи и Кирены, причем дверь в свою комнату закрыл плотно, ну а Артуру было не так уж и интересно. Ну, интересно, конечно, но просить Имса показать, что именно тот украл, он все же не решился.

– Маешься от любопытства? – посмеиваясь, спросил Имс, точно угадав его мысли. – Да маски там и статуэтки. Фигурки древних богов. Покажу потом. Может быть, даже поможешь мне сбыть кое-что – я слышал, у тебя есть интересные связи и в Нью-Йорке, и в Париже среди людей искусства, м-м, Артур?

– Ну, есть, – неохотно ответил Артур. Не хотелось ему соединять свои связи и дела Имса.

– Ну ладно, ладно, не куксись, – ухмыльнулся Имс, взглянув на его кислую физиономию. – У меня у самого связи хорошие, я пошутил. А вообще – нечего тебе там смотреть, меньше знаешь – лучше спишь. Ну, я все закончил, Ашур по делам уехал, чем займемся? Может, кальян? А то был в Ливии и не покурил, ну как так, дорогуша? Зачем, спрашивается, ездил? Здесь отпадная шиша, настоящий masel!

И Артур, помявшись, согласился.

Вообще, он, конечно, пробовал раньше кальян. Но еще ни разу для него кальян не готовил Имс, и напрасно расслабившегося Артура поджидал коварный эффект. То ли тот самый masel оказался для него слишком крепок, то ли много лет прошло с последнего кальянокурения, но Артура враз унесло в волшебные земли – голова сделалась пустая и легкая, а ноги отказывались подчиняться, и все тело сделалось воздушным, готовым улететь от малейшего дуновения ветерка.

– Наверное, так себя чувствуют эльфы, – пробормотал Артур, решив пока не напрягаться и просто лежать, не особо двигаясь – они с Имсом валялись на каких-то матрасах во дворе дома Ашура и медленно вдыхали ароматный сладкий дым. Впрочем, Артуру казалось периодически, что матрас куда-то резко падает, а потом снова реет над землей, тихо плывет по неведомой воде – как самолет попадает в воздушную яму и вновь выравнивается. Вкус дыма казался ему божественным. Апельсиновое вино и кокос, пояснил Имс.

– Я не стал рисковать и предлагать тебе черный masel, он покрепче будет, – сказал он следом и покосился на Артура. Тот не мог не согласиться и что-то промычал. Ему стало вдруг очень хорошо, и он неожиданно заснул.

А проснулся от того, что кто-то ласково водил пальцами по его лицу, шее и груди. Пальцы были ловкие, теплые, умелые, и это было еще лучше, чем кальян, так сладко, что Артура пробила дрожь. Когда в медленной, невесомой ласке пальцы вернулись к его лицу, он прихватил их губами и удержал, не желая выпускать, облизал, чуть пососал – и готов был продолжать это, пока во рту не кончится слюна. Из нирваны его вырвал чей-то прерывистый вздох, пальцы дрогнули, Артур медленно разлепил ресницы, оглядел мутным взором фигуру перед собой… и отшвырнул руку Имса.

– Твою мать! – заорал он, но было поздно – Имс смотрел на него почти потрясенно, по щекам гулял румянец.

– Артур… И что же ты строишь из себя ледышку перед мной, а?

– Имс, я завязал с парнями! – зло выпалил Артур – и осекся.

– Опаньки, – очень медленно сказал Имс. – А я-то думал, что ты вообще никогда…

– Значит, ты ошибся, – холодно ответил Артур, быстро вскочил на ноги и прошел в дом.

***  
В порт они выехали затемно, солнце еще не встало, и достигли своей цели довольно скоро – вот уже в лиловом сумраке вырисовались очертания береговых кранов, нефтехранилищ и доков, вот явственно запахло рыбой, а следом за ним застелились запахи нефти и сырой кожи, ржавого металла, морской соли, кофе и гниющих апельсинов… В воду, которая отсвечивала в темноте сталью, уходило с десяток причалов, и Артур только успел заметить, что едут они чуть ли не к последнему из них, как вдруг сзади полыхнуло, что-то брызнуло о борт машины с царапающим шорохом, и только потом он услышал автоматную очередь.

Имс выругался со страшной злостью и обернулся с переднего сиденья.

– Пригнись! Они нас нашли! – а сам уже шарил в поисках пистолета – автоматами они, конечно, озаботиться не удосужились.

Артур пригнул голову, ближе подполз к окну и тоже вытащил свой глок. Два выстрела слились в один, а потом еще два, и в предрассветных сумерках выглядели настоящими маленькими молниями, странно даже казалось, что следом не хлынул ливень.

Ашур гнал не останавливаясь, а потом развернул свой джип поперек дороги, Имс хлопнул его по плечу и что-то резко крикнул, и они побежали все втроем: неслись, как ополоумевшие, среди опрокинутых шлюпок, мотков канатов, брошенных заржавевших механизмов, ящиков с грузами – втянув голову в плечи и даже не отстреливаясь, а с воды уже заурчал, затрясся большой дрифтер. Пули сыпались вокруг них дождем, однако они добрались до судна невредимыми, и то стремительно начало набирать ход. Несколько пуль застряли в борте, но – пронесло. Пронесло!

Имс тяжело дышал и опирался руками на колени.

– Дьявол, я просто не верю, что мы такие везучие, – прохрипел он.

Ашур мелко трясся, лицо его было почти серым, или это потому, что сумерки еще не рассеялись?

– Ничего, попутешествуешь, – ободряюще сказал ему Имс, отдышавшись. – Ни разу, поди, из своего Триполи не выбирался. Сейчас тебе опасно возвращаться. А потом… у вас же там все меняется каждую неделю. Этих товарищей пришьют в скором времени, кто-нибудь да пришьет, и ты вернешься...

Артур не удержался, хмыкнул: как у Имса все было просто! Но тут же скривился, потому что Имс произнес после короткой паузы:

– Или со мной останешься.

И Ашур неожиданно расцвел.

Эль-Минья осталась позади, вся в розовых огнях и лиловой дымке, уплывали в эту дымку контуры мечетей и цитадели Сен-Жиль, построенной крестоносцами, а впереди расстилалось Средиземное море, спокойное и гладкое в этот час, и Артур, хоть и косился подозрительно на низкий надводный борт, почти успокоился. Имс пошел говорить с капитаном, а они с Ашуром остались на палубе, где аккуратной кучей лежали дрифтерные сети, молчали и смотрели на море.

– Мы плывем на Сицилию, – сообщил Имс, вернувшись.

Дрифтер шел быстро, упрямо рассекая волны, и Артуру опять показалось, что все свои приключения в Ливии, как и сам изначальный заказ, он видел во сне.

***  
Это ощущение в разы усилилось спустя несколько месяцев – в Нью-Йорке люди готовились к Рождеству, иногда летали редкие снежинки, и город дышал свежестью, немного сыростью и предвкушением скорого праздника.

Артур вернулся в Штаты благополучно, и, хотя имел один вдумчивый разговор с агентом спецслужб, в итоге скрываться ни от кого ему не пришлось. За четыре месяца никаких покушений тоже не случилось, и единственным напоминанием о Ливии оставались поселившиеся на полке золотая фигурка страшного финикийского бога Ваала в головном уборе, напоминавшем фараонский (XV–XIII вв. до н. э.) и совсем уж странная, обманчиво веселая, но едва сдерживавшая муку терракотовая маска (VII—VI веков до н. э) – по одной из теорий, у финикийцев подобные маски надевали родители приносимых в жертву детей, чтобы боги не видели их слез.

Конечно, это были подарки Имса, который расстался с Артуром в Палермо неожиданно легко, будто никогда и не подкатывал к нему, никогда не трясся над его ужаленной ногой, никогда не подначивал, доводя до белого каления, и не смотрел тяжелым взглядом, от которого у Артура по всему телу бежали мурашки и румянец, кажется, даже спину охватывал. Имс был потрясающе любезен в час прощания, сунул Артуру сверток с подарками, хлопнул по плечу, сверкнул улыбкой и ушел вместе с Ашуром, у которого глаза всю дорогу оставались томными и сладкими, как у курильщика опиума.

Артур до сих пор не мог этого пережить. До такой степени, что несколько раз в приступе злости чуть не разбил злосчастную терракотовую маску.

Его проблема решилась сама собой, растаяла в ароматном воздухе Палермо – и, похоже, стала такой громадной, что заслонила собой все остальные.

Артур бесился, запрещал себе думать об Имсе, хотел к Имсу, хотел Имса и необъяснимо, непостижимо тосковал. Он только на несколько дней был к Имсу ближе, узнал, каково это – быть с ним рядом, но, похоже, успел распробовать. Он боялся, что Имс вернется. И ждал этого изо всех сил своей двуличной душонки.

Но в декабре безосновательное ожидание стало просто смешным, и остался лишь холод под сердцем, будто поселился в груди осколок льда, как у Кая. Только вот для себя самого Артур был и Снежной королевой, и Каем в одном лице – такая странная штука. А его оббитая татуировками тяжелая пухлогубая Герда с кривыми зубами к нему не торопилась. Да что там не торопилась – не собиралась вовсе.   
  
В тот вечер, когда Артур понял, что его все-таки нашли, город уже горел тысячами огней, переливался золотом и серебром, везде можно было наткнуться на с ног до бороды красного Санта-Клауса, его глупых коричневых оленей и на пухлого младенца Иисуса среди кудрявых овечек, а на площади возле Рокфеллер-центра, рядом с огромной норвежской елью, украшенной восьмикилометровой гирляндой из тридцати тысяч энергосберегающих лампочек, вовсю трубили в сияющие трубы гигантские, вовсе не воздушные и не невинные на вид ангелы. И дом, где жил Артур, тоже был увит светящимися нитями гирлянд, словно бриллиантовыми ожерельями, от крыши до земли.

Артур держался стойко. Он не нес домой никаких украшений, а только пакеты с продуктами, и настроение у него было хмурое. Он ничего особого не ощущал ни здороваясь с консьержем, румяным и счастливым по какой-то неведомой причине, ни плавно едя в лифте, ни звеня ключами и с чертыханиями уронив латук на лестничную площадку, но, только ступив в нутро своей темной квартиры, сразу почуял – кто-то пожаловал к нему в гости. Оружия у него при себе не было, и он только потянул из пакета бутылку с вином, поудобнее устраивая ее в руке, как свет в гостиной вспыхнул и в проеме возник сияющий всем своим видом Имс – как тот самый рождественский ангел.

– О! Вино! – сказал он. – У тебя потрясающая интуиция, дорогуша.

Артур чуть не швырнул в него бутылкой.   
  
Он даже не смог ничего сказать – внутри у него что-то только слабо пискнуло, но, слава богам, внешне он остался невозмутим.   
  
– Здравствуй, Имс. Почему было просто не прийти и не постучать? Ты ко всем вламываешься без спроса?..  
  
– Я не вламывался, это была отмычка. Хотел сделать сюрприз.

– О! – только и сказал Артур. – У тебя дела в Нью-Йорке?  
  
– Есть одно, – кивнул Имс. – Насколько я помню, ты мой должник, Артур.   
  
Артур тут сразу несколько эмоций испытал: в него и словно бы чем-то горячим плеснули, и под сердцем еще больше заледенело, и озноб прошил, и кто-то глупый, совсем глупый в его мозгу затрясся и прошептал: «Пусть хоть так, пусть хоть так…»

Он не ответил, прошел на кухню, стал выкладывать продукты на стол – Имс пошел следом, чуть ли не заглядывая через плечо.

– Что для тебя сделать? – наконец спросил Артур. – Я готов. Рассказывай, что нужно.

Имс вдруг улыбнулся одной из своих совершенно безумных, холодных улыбок, и Артур вмиг сделалось страшно.

– Я хочу получить то, в чем ты мне так долго отказывал, Арти.   
  
– Что? – тупо спросил Артур.

– Я хочу тебя, – сказал Имс и посмотрел тяжело, набычился даже. – Так понятнее? Сегодня. Сейчас. Ну, возможно, после ужина. Я не такой извращенец, чтобы не дать тебе даже поесть.  
  
То, как Артур метнулся к нему в припадке ярости, Имс, конечно же, предвидел. И отшвырнул его обратно к стене, так что сверху, с полок, попадали разрисованные стаканы из цветного стекла – бились они довольно удачно, на крупные осколки, которые потом без труда можно было найти и убрать.

– Нехорошо, Артур. Долги надо платить. Ты сам, между прочим, напросился. Я тебя за язык не тянул.   
  
Артур сидел на полу, и у висках у него били медные молотки. Все неожиданно вокруг расплылось, и удушливая слабость начала стремительно подниматься как-то странно – от ног к голове. Он поймал себя на том, что дышит открытым ртом.   
  
– Успокойся, – примирительно сказал Имс. – И давай поедим. И выпьем. Без эксцессов.   
  
Артур не помнил, что они ели и пили – и как. О чем-то даже перекинулись парой слов. Он признал правоту Имса и больше не сопротивлялся – как под гипнозом, пошел в ванную и торчал там минут сорок, готовился по всем правилам гигиены, ожесточенно терся мочалкой, стоял под душем до того, что кожа начала морщиться, потом надел халат и вышел к ожидавшему Имсу, будто бы и не понимая, что последует дальше.

– Э, не-ет, – присвистнул Имс, взглянув на него. – Ты же точь-в-точь зомби в халате от Frette. Так не пойдет. Иди-ка сюда, ложись в свою модную постельку и грейся.  
  
Артур моргнул, скривился и сбросил халат, а потом забрался под одеяло. Холодно в квартире вовсе не было, просто его знобило, и видок, наверное, был еще тот – раз даже Имс смутился. Впрочем, нет, не смутился, поправил свою мысль Артур, когда Имс, совершенно голый и горячий, как калорифер, подкатился к нему под бок и крепко обнял поперек талии, да еще и за задницу ощутимо ущипнул. И как бы Артур ни пытался отодвинуться, его рывком дернули обратно.  
  
– Арти, – прошептал Имс почти в самое ухо. – Я ведь не насильник. Мне казалось – ты сам хочешь, просто взыграла твоя марсианская упертость… Пока не прижмут тебя к стенке, сам не решишься. Или же тебе просто фантазии не хватает, чтобы нас вместе представить? Как сливки и апельсиновый сироп в одном кофе?  
  
– Отвратительно, – лязгнув зубами, ответил Артур, все еще вздрагивая. – Отвратительно на вкус должно быть. Стоит ли заморачиваться, если все будет так отвратительно? Мы вообще, вообще друг другу не подходим! И в постели будет ужас…

– Ну хорошо, – проговорил Имс и отодвинулся на другой край кровати, а кровать была довольно большая. – Ужас, значит. Если не хочешь – если правда не хочешь, а не выебываешься сейчас, я принуждать не буду. Успокойся тогда и спи. Я завтра уйду, у меня действительно еще много дел в Нью-Йорке.

Артур выдохнул и покосился на Имса: не мог поверить, что его отпустили вот так легко, так просто от него отступились. И тут же испытал невероятное облегчение. Имитатор, похоже, собирался держать слово – повернулся на бок, спиной к Артуру, так что татуировки чернели в свете сотен гирлянд за окном (там еще падал редкий снежок и мигал на доме напротив нелепый толстый рубиновый Санта). И было видно, какие все же широкие, мощные у Имса плечи – раньше такими не были, насколько Артур помнил. И так тихо было, невероятно тихо – Артур на контрасте вспомнил пальбу в порту в Ливии, и как они бежали к дрифтеру, и как было жарко и влажно дышать, и как у Имса промокала рубашка на спине, когда они бродили по Старому городу, и какой имитатор тогда был простой и близкий, понятный.

– Имс, – спросил Артур через десять минут тишины. – А что с Ашуром?

Имс хмыкнул и завозился.

– А тебе не похуй ли?   
  
– Ну, просто интересно. Он остался с тобой?

– Обратно я его отправил – у него по всей Ливии бизнес плюс семья и куча дальних родственников, которым надо помогать. Это ему что-то в голову стукнуло, что я любовь всей его жизни, – пожал плечами Имс.

– Что, так хорошо его трахал? – спросил Артур, не в силах удержаться, и внутри сразу засосало под ложечкой, заскребся сладкий ужас, задрожало что-то в позвоночнике, в паху зазвенело, защекотало.   
  
– Ты бы у него спросил, Артур, – с улыбкой в голосе ответил Имс и не повернулся. Но потом ответил, после паузы: – Видимо, в самом деле хорошо. Но тебя, насколько я понял, это уже не должно волновать. Вот когда передумаешь…

– Имс, – позвал Артур еще через десять, а может, пятнадцать минут.

Разочарование жгло его изнутри так, что впору было начать рыдать кровавыми слезами, и еще хотелось подползти к Имсу и хоть что-нибудь сделать – хотя бы рядом с ним потереться о простыню.   
  
– Артур, ты знаешь, что ты задолбал? – спросил Имс и наконец повернулся.   
  
– Имс, я… – начал Артур осипшим голосом, сам не зная, что скажет, но тут Имс накрыл его рот своим, прижал к постели, принялся мучить и руками, и губами, потом придавил всем телом, и Артур обмяк – наконец-то эта глупая, глупая борьба закончилась.   
  
Ему было немного страшно до самого конца: он не знал, что Имс может выкинуть, опасным все же тот был типом и непредсказуемым, и от этого было еще слаще, предательский холодок шевелился внутри, вызывая дрожь от каждого касания, от каждого поцелуя. Но когда Имс засунул внутрь пальцы и слегка повернул, Артур забыл и о страхе, и о стыде, забился и стал просить еще, и еще, и еще, и просил до тех пор, пока взмыленный Имс сам не устал его трахать на все лады – с него пот тек градом, и тело раскалилось, а Артуру все было мало, хотя он уже даже кричать не мог, а только хныкал и всхлипывал, совсем как Ашур за стеной той ночью. Едва Имс кончил и лег на спину, шумно дыша, и едва успело пройти минут десять, ну, может, двенадцать, Артур не выдержал и сполз вниз, путаясь в скомканных простынях, и начал Имсу сосать – почти яростно, самозабвенно, пока тот снова не возбудился и не взял его по второму разу, и в этот раз трахал долго, мучительно, с каждым толчком бередя в Артуре неведомую похоть, вызывая какой-то сладкий, невероятно жгучий зуд, заставляя извиваться, подмахивать, кусаться и исходить истомой, так что сами по себе закатывались и слепли глаза и напрочь пересыхало во рту, так что теряли чувствительность кончики пальцев и кровь шумела в ушах, будто где-то недалеко бушевало море.

– Ого, Артур, – только и смог сказать Имс, закончив с Артуром по второму кругу. – Сразу предупрежу, третий раунд утром. Ну ты и голодный, дорогуша. И какая там у тебя была девушка последний раз? Третий размер сисек, синее платье с рюшами, каштановые кудряшки? Ну и вот на хрена тебе это все надо было, Артур? Ты душевный мазохист, признайся?

– Наверное, – бессильно согласился Артур.

Он прижимался к потному Имсу, почти приклеивался, и ему совершенно не хотелось даже вытираться, а тем более вспоминать какую-то там шатенку в синем платье.

– А ты говорил – отвратительно, отвратительно… – вдруг сказал Имс, когда Артур уже почти провалился в сон. – И вовсе не отвратительно. Хотя и экзотически, конечно. Жарко очень, горячо. Совсем как в ливийской пустыне. Все, как я люблю. 


End file.
